Unforgiveable
by ReginaLucifer
Summary: Very sad, I have to say. It's about the betrayal of a friend and regret. And death. I'll let you guess at the object the story revolves around and it's character. Enjoy! And please review or give some constructive critisism. Even a flame or two!


Alright, I'm typing this before school so please bear with the, probably, many spelling mistakes. This was meant to be a prologue to a fan fiction I'm writing but I decided it could stand alone. If you can guess who and what the story revolves around ( I think I made it rather obvious), I'll dedicate a chapter in my story to you. When I get it up, that is.

...-...-...-...

Unforgiveable

"It cannot be helped," he murmured to himself miserably. He was trying to convince himself that what he was about to do was right, but his resolve continued to slip. He was on his way to meet his _best friend_ and his wife for a nice little dinner. He had always thought they were the perfect matchboth had a dark disposition about them and a wit that was only rivalled by the other. Nothing had been right since _they_ had told him and their two colleagues _their_ secret, although they had said that they accepted it. It had been not long after their child had been bornhe was relieved to see it didn't seem to share the same ailment as its parents.

Finally, he noticed the small cottage looming closer and it seemed lead had filled his boots. The dark skies were dark and seemed to sputter their disbelief of his thoughts. He tried to ignore the feeling that everything was a signan omen, a bad omen. He trudged ever closer to the cottage, his feet dragging in the mud until he almost tripped on the front steps. He stood there for a long moment, collecting himself before he raised his hand and knocked. He fought to keep his courage and not run away as he heard footsteps from inside. He clutched his wand tighter in his right hand and whispered, "Now or never." The door creaked open on rusty hinges and he saw a familiar face peek out. _He_ opened the door and starting to say, "Greetings, Go-"

Unfortunately, he was interrupted. "Avada Kedavra."

He collapsed to the grounddeadand _his_ lifeless eyes stared back up at him. Greenhe had made the curse green. The colour of the man's eyes that would haunt his thoughts and dreams for the remainder of his, now, pitiful life. He closed his eyes, tryingunsuccessfullyto block out the face of his friend; half-smile still on _his _face, even after death. It pained him to think what betrayal must be wracking _his_ spirit and he welcomed any retribution he might receive for his grievous misdeeds. Opening up his eyes, he looked once again at _his_ face and felt his knees buckle underneath him. Now kneeling, he couldn't bring himself to look away. Instead, he reached and lowered _his_ eyelids not only out of respect but because he couldn't stand those eyes staring back at him, accusingly. Fleetingly, he realised his cheeks were wet with tears but he didn't care. Soft footsteps (echoing strangely as though from a dream) could be heard, then a crash of broken glass. The footsteps came closer and someone fell to their knees on the other side of _his_ body. The personfor some reason he couldn't figure out who it could bewas saying something, he could hear the panic and grief in its voice but he couldn't make out what was being said.

collapsed to the grounddeadand lifeless eyes stared back up at him. Greenhe had made the curse green. The colour of the man's eyes that would haunt his thoughts and dreams for the remainder of his, now, pitiful life. He closed his eyes, tryingunsuccessfullyto block out the face of his friend; half-smile still on face, even after death. It pained him to think what betrayal must be wracking spirit and he welcomed any retribution he might receive for his grievous misdeeds. Opening up his eyes, he looked once again at face and felt his knees buckle underneath him. Now kneeling, he couldn't bring himself to look away. Instead, he reached and lowered eyelids not only out of respect but because he couldn't stand those eyes staring back at him, accusingly. Fleetingly, he realised his cheeks were wet with tears but he didn't care. Soft footsteps (echoing strangely as though from a dream) could be heard, then a crash of broken glass. The footsteps came closer and someone fell to their knees on the other side of body. The personfor some reason he couldn't figure out who it could bewas saying something, he could hear the panic and grief in its voice but he couldn't make out what was being said. 

Suddenly, a comforting warmness filled him and he idly wondered if he was dead. The feeling made him wonder how he could have been so unhappy only moments before. A soothing voice that compelled him to obey said, "_Kill her._" He didn't want to kill her but as he tried to resist, he found that he had no will left to fight.

...-...-...-...

I think this is one of the best things I've written! I think you'll be able to understand what they're talking about if you know who the characters are. Although, the reason for him to kill _them_ is different in my story. It can really go either way.


End file.
